Badday for a haircut part Five
by Draft Horse of Inferno
Summary: another turn leads us where?


Bad-day for a Haircut  
  
Part Five: Unwanted Guest  
  
Author: Tiana M Jones AKA Draft Horse of Inferno  
  
Title: Bad-Day for a Haircut Part Five: Unwanted Guest  
  
Songs: Britney Spears: Born To Make You Happy, Dixie Chicks: Cowboy Take Me Away, Eric Clapton: Tears in heaven, Backstreet Boys: Everyone Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF superstars.  
  
Kane shut the door behind him, and locked it. Grinning from ear to ear. Setting Inferno, down on her feet and started to take off her shirt. Stopped for a moment to turned to the tub and started to get the bathtub full of hot water. Making it ready for a nice soothing bath.  
  
Inferno: I told you, I took a shower this morning.  
  
Kane: And I told you that you needed a bath, after playing so dirty with Taker.  
  
I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
  
and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
  
trying my best to understand  
  
I really wanna know what we did wrong  
  
with the love that felt so strong  
  
if only you were here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
  
I'd rather give it up then carry on (oh my love)  
  
cuz livin in a dream of you and me  
  
is not the way my life should be  
  
I don't wanna cry a tear for you  
  
so forgive me if I do  
  
if only you were here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I'd do anything  
  
I'd give you my world  
  
I'd wait forever to be your girl  
  
just call out my name (just call out my name)  
  
I will be there (and I will be there)  
  
just to show you how much I care  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
cuz your the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
always and forever you and me  
  
that's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
Mean while, Taker and Shy had also locked themselves in a bedroom and weren't in the slightest thinking about leveling. Until Hell froze over and the hounds of hell where braking down the door.  
  
I said I wanna touch the earth, I wanna break it in my hands  
  
I wanna grow something wild, and unruly  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground, in the comfort of your arms  
  
on a pillow of blue bonnets, in a blanket made of stars  
  
Oh it sounds good to me  
  
I said,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall  
  
I wanna look at the horizon, and not see a building standing tall  
  
I wanna be the only one, for miles and miles  
  
except for maybe you, and your simple smile  
  
oh it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
I said, I wanna touch the earth, I wanna break it in my hands  
  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
  
oh it sounds so good to me,  
  
Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
  
set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
  
Closer to you  
  
closer to you, closer to you, cowboy take me away, closer to you  
  
Outside nine yards from the house, ten creatures awaited orders from their superior officers. All of the under six foot, with ice colored hair.  
  
Fox: Why did you take of the caller to begin with? Vern: She said that she'd show me a trick.  
  
Fox: You're sick you know that? She belongs to Lyric.  
  
Vern: Lyric is a freak! He doesn't know how to truly care about anything! He'd use her for her for his own pleasure, and then disregard her, when he found no use for her anymore. He's a cold-hearted beast!  
  
Fox: Well, he picked her when she was just a child!  
  
Vern: That is the point! She don't like him, she runs from him for crying out load.  
  
Shawn was tired up but not gagged at this time. Wearing cotton sweat pants and a think tang top he shivered. In the cold weather, his hair froze and had snow plastered on it. His skin held a red color do to the cold climate.  
  
Shawn: Could either of you give me a jacket? I'm freezing over here! I'm not cold blooded like you! I'm a God Dame Human! I need to have some body heat!  
  
Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Would it be the same  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
I must be strong  
  
And carry on  
  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
  
Here in heaven  
  
Would you hold my hand  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Would you help me stand  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
I'll find my way through night and day  
  
I just can't stay  
  
Here in heaven  
  
Time can bring you down  
  
Time can bend your knees  
  
Time can break your heart  
  
Have you begging please  
  
Begging please  
  
Beyond the door  
  
There's peace I'm sure  
  
And I know  
  
There'll be no more  
  
Tears in heaven  
  
Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Would it be the same  
  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
I must be strong and carry on  
  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
  
Here in heaven.  
  
Shawn couldn't figure why he felt somewhat safer when he knew that from looking around that he wasn't fare from Inferno's place. He grinned count on Inferno to be barbering in the wintertime. If he could only get away, he could find Inferno's place and for sure she'd have a fire going hot enough to melt the ice, that he was sure was forming around his vary bones. Seeing that his captures weren't paying attention to him, as they had for days. He was surprised when, he could still feel is body in areas, that he had thought for sure, would have frostbit on them by this point in time. He tried to move his feet inside his ten-a-shoes they hurt like hell, but he could still move them. If he could run as fast as he had before, he could make a run for it into the woods. Making his captors have to leave their vehicle of some kind and have to run after him on foot. He was sure that after all the time he spent at Inferno's place he could lose his caters and get to Inferno's place and be safe. Shawn closed his eyes and felt somewhat odd, after all the time he had spent saying it was a man's job to protect and defend. It was ironic to have a woman do it. Taking a last look at the men who had caught him, he slowly moved his leg over the motorcycle like machine. Testing it by pushing his weight on it and finding that with desperation that the pain was almost mind-boggling. But, he forced it from his mind, with great effort. He had to get away, his life deepened on it. His hands pulled apart and with great effort the binds that bonded his arms together gave way. Concentration hard he slowly got off the machine and behind a bush, then after he could feel more of his legs he made a mad dash into the woods and moments later heard his captors, they sounded like they were cruising in that weird language again. Into the woods he had cover, and could hide. Crawling under a fallen tree he froze in his motion, he turned his head and found a stray starring at him. It's upper lip curled and it about ready to snarl and snap at him. Shawn dug into his pocket, and found some Beef-Jurcky, that he had left over, from before he was taken prisoner. Tossing it to the stray dog it seemed to understand and didn't snap or make a sound. He could hear his captors were close and he also knew that they would not stop looking for him until they found him. Knowing he would regret what he was about to do he pulled off his dark sweat pants. They gave him away in the snow. His boxier shorts were made of white silk, of course frozen they made areas hurt rather then what they were supposed to do. He looked to the dog as it had stood up it was a magnificent animal. It was a reddish color much like his own skin was at the time. He tossed the pants over to the dog and waved his arms in the direction they would say out. The dog must have been trained, to do stuff with hand signals. Because it then took his pants, then ran at the speed of light with them. Out of the makeshift shelter out into the woods. Shawn regretted what he did but knew that his captors would follow the dark pants away from him. The cold was worse without his pants, but he found that the dog had been laying on a torn up blanket. Using it he raped up in it didn't care that there might be God's knows what on it. Sleep took over and when he woke he found that the dog had returned without his pants. It was lying in front of him blocking the cold from hitting him. Shawn knew he had to get to Inferno's place and fast, with the little warmth he had. He knew that he was getting Hypothermia, along with numb body parts. Getting up he took a chance and went to the opening; he could see Inferno's place it wasn't but a short ways away. If he was real fast he could make it and be in a warm house with a person who beyond a shadow of any dowt could help him. He looked to the dog that had helped him, it's caller old and warn out. The metal had long ago been rusted completely away. But, the dog had still helped him and he'd keep the dog. Smiling he took the dog's caller and whispered to the dog.  
  
Shawn: Your going to stay with me from now on.  
  
The dog wagged it's tail happily.  
  
Shawn: I'll call you D-coy . D for short.  
  
Shawn then found some old rope, and tied it to D's warn caller and patted the dog's head. Then crawled out of the makeshift shelter, as fast as he could he ran D running beside him. Shawn felt his legs were giving in on him, but he knew that he had to make them work and had to make it too the house. Shawn tripped on a rock covered by snow, he could hear that someone was coming. But, he couldn't get up. D stood by his side and looked back toward the woods. Then the dog walked around Shawn pulling the rope around and twisting it around his ankle. Then started to drag Shawn towards Inferno's house. Before he knew it the front door was right before him. But he had no strength to move and felt helpless and hated it. D jumped up and started scratching at the door instead of barking he whimpered. The door opened and the last thing Shawn saw was Y2J and Inferno's twin sister War.  
  
War: OH MY GOD!  
  
D whimpered and nuzzled Shawn's face trying to get a response out of him. Bradshaw had just opened the upstairs door, when Y2J flagged him down and he and Y2J carried Shawn in. He skin a blue-white color and his lips were totally blue, War went to the bathroom door frantic and kept knocking. Until Inferno finely got irritated, and opened the door, to confront the person behind the knocking.  
  
Inferno: WHAT? Can't I get some quality time with my boyfriend anymore?  
  
War: Shawn is here! He's in real bad shape! I don't know what to do!  
  
Inferno instinctively knew that she was in need at that time War was a good nurse. But, if she didn't know what to do it meant that she needed someone that somehow always knew the solution to everything without even have been taught. Walking out in Kane's shirt and her underwear, she followed War into the front room where Y2J and Bradshaw were at next to Shawn. Both had not a clue what to do, in order to help Shawn out. Inferno ran and drooped to the floor and checked Shawn's vital signs. Way to weak to be easy with, seeing his frozen cloths she knew he needed to get them off and warm dry cloths were needed. Turning her head she saw a mangy stray that sat right next to Shawn by the couch. Seeing that Shawn still held, the other end of the rope that was tied around a warn caller. She didn't send it away. The rope was there for a good resign and Inferno was not going to do anything until she found out why.  
  
Inferno: War get a heating blanket and me some towels! Bradshaw go find some cloths to change him into!  
  
Turning to Y2J she saw that he was utterly lost. This having been his first and only time at her home he still didn't know where anything would be.  
  
Inferno: And you! Go find something to feed this dog! Look at it.It's skin and bones!  
  
A light shinned in his eyes; he could do that really well. Dashing into the kitchen he went into the pantry and found the canned dog food. Smiling he put it in a dish and then put it in the microwave, warm food was better then cold food. In the front room, Inferno had Kane help her peal Shawn's frozen tan top off and then his shorts. War got in with the towels fresh from the dryer and still warm and soft. Covering Shawn with the warm a warm towel over his midsection. She started to rub another over his frozen right arm and hand; Kane stoked the fire to make the already frying room warmer. War took a towel and started rubbing it over Shawn's leg trying to not only to get the circulation back into it. But also to get the ice off his legs grabbing a different towel when the one she had was to wet to use anymore. Y2J was just glowing with pride that he could do something, placing the dish of warm dog food down in front of the dog that had come in tied to Shawn. After about an hour of getting the frozen water off Shawn's body, Inferno told War to get the heating blanket and to hurry. Bradshaw had found some pants that looked like they would fit Shawn, but he wasn't sure if they would be to big or to small. Inferno had put Shawn's boxier in the dryer and they were at lest dry and war now. She didn't know about clean and at that moment clear was not on a top 10 list. Carefully with Kane's help again she dressed Shawn in the boxier and pants. Then went and grabbed one of her old turtlenecks and put it on him.  
  
Inferno: War hurry up with the blanket for crying out loud!  
  
War ran into the room with a large deep purple-heating blanket, with a large image of her symbol on it with bright rich color. Kane and Bradshaw lifted Shawn so that War and Inferno could put towels under Shawn then cover the towels with the heating blanket. So, that they could rap Shawn completely up in it to get heat to his still cold body. After that, Inferno and War took turned rubbing Shawn's body to get the blood going threw his defrosting body. Two hours past and Shy and Taker came out, Shy took over for a tired War. Taker went and got thick wool socks and handed them to Shy who put them on Shawn's cold feet. Shawn was moaning in pain, which was good that meant that he was still alive and his system was starting to work again. Four hours and he was feverish, Inferno went into the kitchen and made up and herbal tea to help bring the fever down.  
  
Shawn: D! D!  
  
He shouted out in a mindless manner do to the fever. The dog put his head to Shawn's hand and Shawn stopped calling out for "D". The dog was well mannered and got along great with Inferno's wolves as well as her cats. It was late in the afternoon when Shawn opened his eyes red with lack of sleep.  
  
Shawn: Where am I?  
  
Inferno: Safe.You're in my house Shawn.  
  
Shawn: D! Where's D?  
  
Inferno: If that is what you call the dog that came in with you. He's getting a flea bath. War had to have something to do. Bradshaw is helping her; this dog you brought is quite the feisty one.  
  
Shawn: He is the resign, I am alive right now. If it hadn't been for him, I'd still be a prisoner to tows creatures.  
  
Shy sat straight up stiff as a board. After Shawn said that.  
  
Shy: Was one of them link of lizard like?  
  
Shawn: Yeah, real ugly Ass Hole if you ask me.  
  
Inferno: They aren't fare from here are they?  
  
Shawn: I got here only, because I could see where you live. From the viewpoint of where they had stopped.  
  
Inferno: War Get the seller ready. We might not have much time. I had a good amount out wood down there last I knew.  
  
War: Alright.  
  
War left the room. Inferno looked to Shy, giving her a look that booked no argument.  
  
Inferno: Taker, you and Shy go with War and she will tell you what you nee to do.  
  
Taker: What the hell is it? Why are you having us go down there? They aren't here yet!  
  
Shy: It is not that Taker. It is simple.She wants everyone safe. Shawn is in no condition to make another escape if they should find him again. Shawn and all of us can go down there and thus give the appearance that the house is empty.  
  
Inferno: Yes, I also have a button in the pantry. It moves the shelves down and makes the pantry empty. But, it just moves the stuff inside go down to the seller's kitchen. Smart now aren't I?  
  
Shawn: What about your animals?  
  
Inferno: I got food for them down there too. I have always had it in somewhat readiness just in case of Thunderstorms those have massive tornadoes or something. Call me paranoid!  
  
Bradshaw: Well, there ends my fun.  
  
Kane: Shit don't you think you've screwed her enough to go for the rest of her life?  
  
Bradshaw: No.  
  
Inferno: Well, it will have to be enough! No go and get what War tells you too!  
  
War came back with a long list. Y2J, Kane, Taker and Inferno took over moving what remained of both wood box holdings down into the seller. Shy and Bradshaw's chick were put to moving the animals down and into their places. For security resigns, then went to make up the beds with fresh coverings and cleaned the rooms from all signs of anyone having been in them. The curtains pulled and made to keep light from the rooms. Bradshaw moved Shawn down into the seller when the heating was good enough to keep him warm. The seller was larger then the foundation. Which was carefully supported by a steel support system and tied in also by the same system. The walls were made of concert blocked about two feet thick held by Steel bars as well. The kitchen down in the seller was directly under the kitchen upstairs. As was the pluming and water lines as well. The fireplace was also fixed to look like it was coming from the nabbers' chimney. A great way to discuss the house to look as if no one was home. The seller was like a total different place. Egyptian styles paintings on the wall, Hieroglyphic and Norse paintings of the Norse Gods, also Scottish, Italy and many other kinds of paintings. Different kinds of masks One of a large black Jackal head; it was an Egyptian mask of their God Anubis. There were six rooms in the seller, where as there were only three up top. There was one room that was locked. The door was made to give the impression to stay out. It looked smoke damaged; it's once beautiful painted surface looked marred by fire damage.  
  
Taker: Why is this one locked?  
  
Inferno: I don't know.I've never been inside it before to my memory.  
  
War: You used to go inside it all the time. You'd lock yourself in it and stay in there all day.  
  
Inferno looked shocked, as if she didn't understand why, she would have no memory of being in the room.  
  
Inferno: What is in it?  
  
War: You never let anyone else go inside it. You said that it was your room and no one was to go inside it. You have the key with you around your neck.  
  
Inferno looked down at her necklaces and was puzzled. Not knowing which one it could be not one looked like any key to her. War lifted a sword with two king cobras twisted around it with dragon like wings behind the handle of the sword. Inferno held the charm she had, had for so long she had forgot when she got it. Walking to the door she looked for a handle, but none was there. Was not sure about what, she had to do. In order to open the door, she placed her hands on the doorframe and the charm hung and a light hit it. The door opened a hot flash of heat spilled from the room; Inferno froze as if the heat was ice on her skin. Kane called out after Inferno, Inferno didn't respond. She looked, as if something had hit her. With such force, that she was stunned from the blow. Her eyes gave that fare out distant look, as if she had left her body.  
  
The door vanished from Inferno's sight; in it's place as well as the wall. Was a large and spacious field. With two oceans of armies, one was wearing Dark red and brown-colored uniforms. The other were Purple and Black with Red raps around there waists. In the front was a person dressed all in white. Her long blond red hair half free to let the wind blow as it willed the other brained into thousands of little tiny braided braids. A gold war crown of a two horned Unicorn with it's main in a flame design was on her forehead and covered the space between her eyebrows and stopped shortly before the turn in her nose. Inferno could hear voices calling out to her but couldn't respond. Other voices were calling out to her for help, for a leader. Her head was spinning and she couldn't feel the wall anymore. It too had vanished, in its place was a large black horse. The size of a monster truck, or looked close enough to the same size. It's dark blue eyes looked to her with hope. What was it they wanted from her? What was the resign they had all come here for? She didn't know how to lead an army, let alone make two into one. Pain started to flow like water threw her body as a voice Inferno had thought she would never hear again. Started calling out to her.  
  
"Can't you feel the power you were given? Feel it flowing threw you? Doses it still make you feel strong? You're the destruction of all those who stand in your way. You are in charge, no one but you!"  
  
Inferno: NO! I don't want to listen to you anymore! Leave me alone!  
  
The Earth started to shake beneath her feet and the voice grew loader. The vary sound of it was like a blow to her physical being.  
  
"We made you! You are ours to control! You will listen and obey!"  
  
Inferno: NEVER!  
  
Kane was vary afraid, Inferno was starting to talk to people that weren't there. What was happening? He walked to be were Inferno stood, the heat was so hot there he couldn't get close enough to shack Inferno to get her back to the real world.  
  
Inferno: NEVER!  
  
Taker was in a confused state; he too was wondering whom Inferno was saying those things to. War was vary frighten, she was showing at Inferno. Trying to get her sister back to respond to her calling her twin. Tears falling down her face as she even tried to get her twin back by trying the link they shared to each other's minds. She couldn't reach a sister that wasn't there. Inferno started shacking as her voice softened something was wrong; she was fighting someone she feared. But, who was it on God's green Earth did Inferno fear?  
  
Inferno: Never again! You tried to kill those who mean more to me, then my own life! You killed them all! Gate, Dragon, Sword, Twin Blade, Night River.You killed them all! You made me kill them! I will not do your dirty work ever again!  
  
Inferno was floating in the air at this time, her eyes glowing a deep dark rich purple. The light from them was tainted with what looked to be lighting jumping from one side of her eyes to the other. She had to be angry, Inferno never displayed such power before. She had always feared using her power, and often never used at all unless it was to heal someone. Inferno started to glowed an ere color of purple light that seemed to flow from her being. She had never done so in the past, what was wrong?  
  
Inferno: I am not your tool of evil anymore! I told you that long ago after the Blood bath you made me do! The innocent lives those were slaughtered! Their blood is on my hands!  
  
The world spanned and shook with anger, shaking her head left and right in the manner that said no. Inferno tried to move her hands to cover her ears, but she was unable to move. Her arms were stretched apart and her feet wouldn't move.  
  
We've been through days of thunder  
  
Some people say they don't belong  
  
They try to put us under  
  
But can we stand together and a million strong?  
  
Let's get on with the show (Let's get started)  
  
Turn the lights down low (Turn the lights down low)  
  
You were there from the start (You were there)  
  
We know who you are  
  
and this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
  
Said this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you.  
  
(More synthesized voicing; saying Backstreet)  
  
We've been inside the circus (circus music plays a bit)  
  
We take the pleasure with the pain  
  
I guess there's something about us  
  
Whatever comes around we'll always stay the same  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Let's get on with the show (Oh Let's get started)  
  
Turn the lights down low (Turn the lights down low)  
  
You were there from the start (You were there)  
  
We know who you are  
  
We know, who you are!  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
  
Said this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you.  
  
(Music break and synthesized voicing)  
  
Now we're minutes away  
  
Till it's time to play  
  
Our heart beats are rising  
  
they're letting you in  
  
Time for the show to begin  
  
We, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
this one goes out to you you you  
  
You make us feel like we've just begun  
  
And this one goes out to you  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone  
  
Said this one goes out to  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you.  
  
Everyone, everyone, everyone (yeah)  
  
Said this one goes out to  
  
Everyone, wish they had showed us what you done  
  
and this one goes out to you  
  
Images flashed before her eyes, friend's family hurt and in pain.  
  
Inferno: Why are you doing this?  
  
"You are the one who has done these things. It is your own doing that they are in such pain."  
  
Pain shot threw Inferno as if the voices where physical beings beating her.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
